


ensemble | k. akaashi x reader x t. oikawa

by xotofuxo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Birthday Smut, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Condoms, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Haiku, Hand Jobs, Lemon, Manga & Anime, Musicians, My First Smut, No Fluff, Oral Sex, Piano, Piano Sex, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Stranger Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xotofuxo/pseuds/xotofuxo
Summary: 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴?ONE-SHOT☆♬○♩●♪✧♩((ヽ( ᐛ )ﾉ))♩✧♪●♩○♬☆i do NOT own Haikyu!!! or any of its charactersCHARACTERS ARE 𝐀𝐆𝐄𝐃 𝐔𝐏WARNINGS IN TAGS
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	ensemble | k. akaashi x reader x t. oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> i have this written as a one-shot, but if requested, i can continue it. just let me know!

2:00 pm  
You took a sip of my tea as you sat at the kitchen counter with a ckunky-knit blanket around your shoulders, as you typed away on your laptop.

The entire penthouse was dark, except for the natural light shining through the big glass window and the laptop screen. It was dead silent, too, only the sounds of  
your typing filling the room.

As you frantically typed to finish the third deadline of the week, your cat, Bisky, purred jumped up onto your grand piano, which was placed right in-front of the big window. 

Bisky is the one thing in life you found to love, other than your job and playing the piano.

As a child, you started playing the piano pretty young, which meant starting competition pretty early as well. Some would say that you were a prodigy, but you mainly  
loved playing because you loved the tranquility that came with it.

Aside from being the worst procrastinator, you didn’t mind staying up until ungodly hours of the night researching and typing up articles.

Your boss was incredibly considerate and she let you work from home, knowing you weren’t much of a people person.

You were so lucky that you didn’t have to conduct the interviews, only review them and transcribe them for later publications.

The only thing was, you were alone.

It was just you and Bisky living in the penthouse, and you honestly didn’t mind.

There were no worries of another mouth to feed, and you could do practically whatever you wanted, it wasn’t like Bisky was going to judge.

But sometimes, you wish you had someone to share the best parts of life with. 

As you finally reached the deadline, you quickly shut your computer and hopped off the barstool.

Bisky ran up to you and you motioned for her to jump up into your arms, which she did.

As you kissed the top of her head and began walking to the couch, Bisky jumped out of your arms and ran over to her food bowl on the kitchen floor.

“Aw, are you hungry, kitty?”, you asked, kneeling down and scratching her head.

You got up and walked over to the cabinet where you stored the cat food, and much to your surprise, it was empty, except for that gross canned stuff that she hated.

“I’ll be right back, Bisky”, you said, dumping the chunky mess into her bowl with a spoon. “In the meantime, gag at this”.

You ran over to your bedroom and changed into some mom jeans and a turtleneck, pulling your overcoat over the outfit and pulling on your sneakers and making  
your way out the door, locking it behind you.

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩((ヽ( ᐛ )ﾉ))♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

The supermarket was one of your favorite places to go, which said a lot about your social life.

You were either always working, or always messing around on the piano, both of which involved you not leaving the house.

And when you left the house, it was always to the supermarket or your office to pick up papers, but mostly the supermarket.

As you pushed the cart down the aisle, your eyes scanned the various mixes of cat food, trying to find the specific brand you always bought Bisky.

You were so invested in the cat food around you, you didn’t realize there was a person standing right in-front of you, as you drove the cart right at their ass.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”, you say as the person you just hit turned around to look at the person that ran into them.

It was a man, a pretty good-looking man. 

He didn’t look much older, either, probably in their mid twenties, just like you.

The mysterious man had dark wavy-ish hair and the most beautiful eyes you have ever seen, they pierced right through your soul and you didn’t complain.

You thought you had right then caused a scene in the middle of the supermarket, but you saw the man smile.

Damn, it was one attractive smile.

“No worries! It happens to th-“, he paused, squinting his eyes to get a better look at you.

“Oh my god, (Y/N)? Is that you?”

Confused, you took a step back from the man, cautious that something you wrote about in this week’s article might happen to you. Ever since you started writing true  
crime, you’ve grown paranoid, which definitely helped your case of avoiding the outside- and human interaction.

“I’m so sorry, you probably don’t remember me”, he laughed, reaching a hand behind his head, before stretching it out to you to shake. “Keiji Akaashi, Fukurodani  
Piano Studio. You’re from Karasuno, right?”.

Your eyes widened as you recognized the man standing in-front of you, none other than one of your biggest rivals back when you competed in piano. 

“Ah, sorry, I didn’t recongnise you”, you said, shaking his hand and smiling awkwardly. 

“I don’t blame you! It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“It sure has! At the same time, it’s like I never left competing”.

He smiled and pushed your cart over to the side to let an elderly woman get to the cat food aisle. You quietly apologized.

“Same here. I loved it when I beat your ass all the time”, he smirked.

“Oh please, we both know that I shared a great number as well”, you said, rolling your eyes. You couldn’t believe this was the quiet kid that sat alone in the waiting  
rooms at competition. At the same time, you didn’t blame him, some of the other kids in there would get under your skin if you even looked their way.

“Yeah, I guess so”, he said, letting out a small laugh.

You both stood there, in the middle of the pet food aisle, reminiscing on the days in the piano competition world, gossiping about the other participants and smack-  
talking some of the old judges you both had.

It felt like a short while, but it was after you had invited him over for dinner when you realized that you both were taking for 2 whole hours.

Poor Bisky. 

☆♬○♩●♪✧♩((ヽ( ᐛ )ﾉ))♩✧♪●♩○♬☆

“It’s really calming here”, Akaashi said, taking a sip of wine. You had made some yakitori for the both of you to enjoy, while you continued your conversation from  
earlier at the grocery store.

“I love it this way”, you said, pulling a napkin to your mouth and wiping the depris from the yakitori from around your mouth. “It’s so calming with just me and Bisky”.

Akaashi picked up another skewer and bit into it. “Bisky? Is that your cat?”

“Yeah! I can’t believe I didn’t introduce her to you yet, she’s my everythi-“, you stopped and looked under the table.

Weird.

You turned around in your seat to look over at the couch.

Unusual.

“excuse me”, you said, getting up and walking over to your bedroom and bathroom. 

Nothing.

You walked over to the piano and looked under the lid.

Absolutely nothing.

“Is everything alright?”, Akaashi asked, getting up from his seat and walking over to you.

“She’s not here”, you said quietly.

“Okay, let’s walk through this”, he said, placing his hand on your back, comforting you. “When was the last time you saw her?”

You thought about his question for a bit, before you realized that you hadn’t seen Bisky since you left for the supermarket. You were so caught up on getting things  
ready for dinner that you completely forgot about her.

“Oh my god, since like before I went to the store”, you said, looking up at his face, with a worried look on his own. 

“Calm down, let’s walk through the house again, she’s probably hiding somewhere”.

You both spent the past 15 minutes looking in every nook and cranny, before you heard a knock at the door.

Taking a break from the search, you walk over to open the door- and there stood Bisky.

In the arms of one of the finest men you had ever seen

\----------------------------------------

“Oh my god, Tooru?”, Akaashi said, surprised, as he walked over to greet the unknown visitor with you.

‘Tooru’ was an incredibly attractive man, he looked around the same age as Akaaski. He had fluffly brown hair and the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

As for the rest of him, he had a muscular built, and goddamn, he wore grey sweatpants, which made you drool a little.

“Is little kitty yours, Keiji?”, Oikawa asked, smiling and kissing the top of Bisky’s head as she purred against his chin. “And who’s the pretty lady?”

“You don’t remember (Y/N)?”, Akaashi asked, retrieving Bisky from Oikawa’s arms. Surprisingly, she didn’t put up a fight, instead, she began purring in Akaashi’s  
arms.

“(Y/N)?.... OH!, (Y/N)!”, he exclaimed. “(Y/N) from the Karasuno studio, right?! I’m Tooru Oikawa, from the Aoba Johsai studio.”

You take a moment to process what was happening, but you soon began to realize that your other biggest rival back in the piano competition days was standing right  
here, outside your penthouse door. 

As all the missing pieces connected, you invited Oikawa to join you and Akaashi inside.

\----------------------------------------------------------

“And that’s what I told him”, Oikawa continued. “If you didn’t take the tempo up the written suggestion, it’d put you back behind the rest of us”.

You, Akaashi, and Oikawa sat in the living room of your penthouse, sipping on some alcohol you found in the darkness of your kitchen cabinets.

“He should’ve listened, I mean, that was coming straight from the kid that won the whole thing”, Akaashi said, taking another sip of the substance. 

“But how weird is that? He ended up getting second. Honestly, Keiji should’ve placed higher”, you said, gulping down a good bit of the alcohol out of frusturation.

The three of you were looking back to one of the biggest competitions you had ever done- where Oikawa placed first, and you placed third. To your surprise, Akaashi  
got an honorable mention, which made no sense since he had beat the kid that placed second on numerous occasions. 

\--------------------------------------------------

After more gossiping, and even digging around on the internet, you three found out that the second place kid, Tetsurō Kuroo, had connections to the competition  
organizers, which explained why his shitty performance even made it to the top three.

At this point, you all were extremely drunk, but the night was still young, as Oikawa requested to go raid your kitchen to find more alcohol, which you have the  
thumbs-up to.

As Oikawa struggled to get up his place on the couch, he wobbled and fell right on top of you, crashing his hips against yours.

You didn’t know if you wanted him to continue or pull away, but either way, you were so drunk that you gave in.

Oikawa slipped his tounge into the kiss and held your face in his hands as it grew more passionate. 

Looking over at Keiji, he began to walk over to the large couch, where you and Oikawa were eventually full-on making out.

You leaned Oikawa back onto the couch, which caused your bottom half to stick out. 

Akaashi got onto his knees and rubbed your mound through your jeans, which made you moan into your kiss with Oikawa. 

As you began to throw your head back to moan, Akaashi pushed your lips back down onto Oikawa’s.

“Don’t stop kissing him”.

He removed your jeans and underwear, leaving your lower-body completely naked to him.

Akaashi traced over your skin with his fingers, especially over the keyboard tattoo on your inner-thigh. He stuck two fingers in as he planted soft kisses on the tattoo  
and your pussy.

Oikawa grabbed your ass and hit it lightly, causing you to let out a yelp. He then reached for your top and pulled it off, along with your bra, revealing your perfect  
breasts, which he took in his mouth and hands.

As the two boys played with you, Akaashi picked you up and brought you over to the grand piano.

Oikawa sat down on the bench as Akaashi sat you down right at his growing erection, which you took into your hands and mouth. 

Akaashi brought his face closer to yours and braided your hair, throwing it over your shoulders. “May I?”, he asked, kissing your cheek and positioning his tip right at your entrance.

You took Oikawa’s cock out of your mouth to kiss Akaashi and give him your consent to continue.

As he pushed inside of you, you winced in pain, but that pain was soon replaced with the feeling of pleasure, as Akaashi started thrusting in and out of you.

You continued to suck Oikawa’s cock until he came inside of your mouth.

“Mmm open up, baby, let me see inside that mouth”, Oikawa said, panting, as he held your face by your chin as you opened your mouth, his cum dripping out the 

sides.

“Swallow it”, Akaashi ordered, as he reached over for your neck to pull your head up to his shoulder.

You obeyed and swallowed, Oikawa smirking as you did so. 

“Fuck, Keiji I’m going to cum”, you whined, grabbing onto Oikawa’s thighs for support as Keiji quite literally railed the fuck out of you.

“Cum, baby”, he said, thrusting in and out faster, and you could tell he was getting closer as well.

Akaashi came and fillet your cunt with his warm liquid, helping you up as he and Oikawa switched positions.

This time, Oikawa laid down face-up on the ground so that he directly faced your aching pussy and Akaashi replaced Oikawa’s spot on the piano bench.

Akaashi pushed your head down on his cock, which you did, while Oikawa licked up all the juices running down your inner thighs.

You looked up at Akaashi as you sucked him off, seeing that his pretty face dripping in sweat from your mouth destroying him as he laid back on his elbows on the  
bench.

As Oikawa finished up with the last of the juices, he thrusted his cock into you, which you begged him to do. 

You never saw this coming- never in a million years.

Never in a million years would you think that you’d be having a threesome with two of your biggest rivals.

“Fuckkkk, Tooru, faster p-please”, you panted, burying your face into Akaashi’s thigh as Oikawa had control over you in the back.

“Mhm fuck yeah, baby”, he said, thrusting faster and faster, causing you to wail in pleasure. “Are you close, baby?”

You respond by letting out one of your biggest moans, as you felt Oikawa cum inside you.

The three of you were panting, hard.

Akaashi rose from the bench, picking you up bridal style and laying you down on the couch. 

Oikawa wrapped your chunky knit blanket around you, sure to keep your body warm.

You saw the lights of the city illuminating through the big glass window as you watched Akaashi throw his pants back on and walk back over to the piano.

Sitting down, he placed his hands gently over the keys and began to play.

Oikawa walks back to you from the kitchen with three mugs of tea, one of which he gives over to you and the other he places on the coffee table for Akaashi, drinking  
the remaining one.

You then heard the little pats of Bisky's paws walking over to the piano, jumping up onto the ledge and accompanying Akaashi's playing with her purring.

The three of you spent the rest of the night enjoying each other’s company, the tune of Chopin’s Nocturne No. 21 in C Minor – and Bisky’s purrs- filling the  
comforting room.

~end

(i compiled parts 1 + 2 here for easier reading. thank you for 400+ reads!)

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad- xotofuxo  
> inkitt- xotofuxo  
> insta- akaashislittleslvt  
> twt- praweenie


End file.
